The Hittachin twin's sister?
by Himitsu the upbeat otaku
Summary: Summery: The Hittachin family adopts a girl her name is Bailey and she is 15. This is her story of her adventures and the crazy love that happens. Friendships start, and loves does too but with whom? And how will she handle becoming a hostess and Haruhi's gender is revealed to everyone? This is absolute crazy young love and fun for all! Haruhi x Tamaki, Oc x ?


The Hittachin twin's sister!?

* * *

When I had first gotten there my new brothers welcomed me with open arms and they hugged me tightly and they promised to protect me and to be my big brothers. I'm Bailey and I came from an orphanage New Mexico, I'm fifteen but I am a few months younger than my new older brothers. "Bailey come see you're room!" Kaoru said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the house. "No show her the pool!" Hikaru said grabbing my hand. "Now, now boys. I know you two are excited for Bailey to finally be here after you three have talked on the phone so much" my new mom Yuzuha Hittachin said with a smile. "If you're not careful you could rip her arms off and that wouldn't be good" Mom joked with a laugh. "Show her around the house and show Bailey her room last" Mom said. "Okay mom!" The twins said in unison. The took me inside and they guided me around the mansion. It was amazing with beautiful paintings on the walls and a beautiful chandelier above a metal frame stair case that went up and it was spiraled and the metal was made to look like vies with leaves. They took me every where that was when they then took me up the stairs and they pointed to their bed rooms which was only a door away from mine apparently. The door was made of beautiful dark cherry wood and it had a black metal door knob. "Open it Bailey" Hikaru said with a smile. I opened it and oh my god it was amazing! I gasped in surprise. "Holy Jabberwocky this is amazing!" I squealed hugging my new mom who had followed us. "Thank you, thank you, thank you mom!" I squealed hugging her. She hugged me back. "You are very welcome my dear welcome to the family" mom said with a sweet smile. I smiled at her then I let go and ran inside of my room to find my bags where already there.

The room was the size of an apartment and the floor was made of large black and white tiles. The bed was king sized and it had bedding that was dark wine red with black lace over it, and there were many pillows of different types but the same pattern as the bedding and then one long black fluffy pillow was on top of them. The bed had a black metal frame that was beautiful with a see through black canopy above it and the canopy had a red Chinese lantern attached to it for light. The walls were a wine red and there were two long windows that had wine red see through curtains and black one's behind it that were drawn open and tied to either sides of the windows. Then there was a door with the same curtains on it and it was pained white. I opened it and there was a deck that was above the out door pool and on the deck was made of dark cherry wood and there was two bamboo comfy looking benches that were right up besides the wall of the house and all on the roof hung different colored Chinese lanterns. It was amazing! I went back in to examine my room more. On the walls were Anime and Manga posters and on a wall was a big Tv hutch that was made of dark cherry wood and it had glass cabinet doors that were over a huge flat screen Tv! There was also movies and anime box sets in the cupboards of the hutch and all of them were my favorite Animes! Then there was also a PS3 below the TV along with a Blue-ray player and there was also a PSP and oh my... Almost all of the no Kuni no Alice game series along with some other games from the company Quinn Rose I was totally shocked! Then there was a matching dark cherry wood book shelf that was filled with books and my favorite manga and the ones from my collection that I had to put into two boxes to fit them all including my Anime action figures.

There was a bath room that had the same black and white tiled floor and a black large claw foot bath tub and windows and a sink and a nice shower and whatever else I'd need and the light was a pretty black metal frame chandelier. Then there was the closet, it was huge! And it was like a department store with isles and shelves full of clothing and everything was labeled oddly. I hope I don't get lost here... "Okay now that you've seen you're room you're brothers, you're father and I have some gifts for you!" Mom said with a smile as I came out of the closet. I looked at her. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on my bed and they had boxes that were rapped up nicely with bows. I plopped down in between them then mom sat down besides Hikaru. She handed me a box. I tore of the nice rapping and it revealed a friggin' Iphone 5! I looked at her wide eyed. "This way you'll be able to talk to friends and you'll be able to contact us and you'll be able to listen to music" mom said with a smile. "This one's from me" Hikaru said setting a box in lap. I tore off the rapping and I pulled the lid off of the box and inside it was the soldier uniform cosplay costume from my favorite anime Sora no Woto along with the anime which was only twelve episodes long so it was on one disc. **(A/N: Sound of the Skies is what its name is translated into English) **"Oh my gosh! Thank you Hikaru how did you know that Sora no Woto was my favorite anime?" I asked hugging my big brother. "I had mom ask you everything I needed to figure it out" Hikaru replied with a smile. "Now for mine" Kaoru said placing a box that wasn't rapped in my lap it. I took off the lid and I looked inside. "Oh whoa this is cool!" I said pulling out a poster. It had all of the characters from an Anime I really liked called Angel Beats and it was frigging signed by the voice actors and actresses! "Thank you Kaoru!" I said hugging him. "You are welcome" Kaoru replied. "You're dad isn't here right now but he will be back next week to give you his present" Mom said with a smile. I nodded. Then there came a knock on the door. "Madam the back yard is ready and the guests are on the way" came a voice. "Alright!" Mom called. "The food is ready and set out and the grill is started as well madam" the male voice said. "Thank you Aido" mom said. "You're welcome madam" The voice said. "Oh is my guitar here yet?" I asked mom. "Yes its right here" mom said pointing to right besides my bed. "Oh wow I have no idea how I missed that" I said with a laugh. And I could have sworn that I'd anime sweat dropped. Then it took me a minute to process the stuff the servant said. "What is going on outside?" I asked curiously. "We invited our friends and their family over for a welcoming party for you and we get to have fun and swim and what not" Hikaru explained. "Is Haruhi coming?" I asked with a hopeful look. Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in unison. "Yes!" I said fist pumping. "Now I get to meet her in person!"

It was a bit later, mom had left to get ready and she left Hikaru, Kaoru and I to set up my new phone and what not. "Oh yeah here mom told me to hold on to this and to give it to you when you set up you're phone" Hikaru said getting something out of his pocket. He handed it to me it was three Apple three in one gift card and they were worth a lot of money. "Three hundred dollars!?" I exclaimed staring at the tree hundred dollar gift cards. After we got the phone set up they gave me their number, mom's number and dad's number then all of their friend's numbers for who knows what. I then spent some time getting some Vocaloid music which they had every one of their songs believe it or not. Once I finished with Vocaloid songs I went on to Kanon Wakeshima and then Lindsey Stirling and got all of their songs then I got a couple of other songs. I like Macklemore's songs Thrift shop and Can't hold us; they were the only English rap songs I liked. And then I got some other songs from Animes and what not, then I got some games like Temple Run, create you're own Anime girl and Pac man and Osu! It was a lot of fun then all of a sudden Hikaru and Kaoru got up. "Where are you guys going?" I asked curiously. "To get ready, you should too" they said in unison. "Summery pool stuff right?" I asked. They nodded and left shutting the door behind them.

I then got up and played Love is War by Hatsune Miku on my new Iphone. I walked over to my closet and I walked in shutting the door behind me. I walked around in the closet and I found the bathing suits the first one that I saw and it was black and it faded to gray. I grabbed that one and I looked around at bathing suit cover ups and I found a black summer dress that faded into purple at the bottom and the and the top was like a halter shirt. And I grabbed that then looked around for flip flops and I found a pair of white flip flops I grabbed them and I looked at the jewelry and I just chose a simple purple and white anklet. I then walked towards the back and there was a full body mirror on the wall. I stared at it.

Staring at the mirror was a girl who was about 5'5 she had pale sun kissed skin and she had brown hair that reached passed my shoulder by about seven inches and she had silvery-blue eyes. I got dressed and I loosely braided my hair into a side braid and I put the anklet on. Then I left putting the flip flops. I went to look for my brothers then the door bell rang and there were my brothers racing each other towards the door. They opened it and a girl was standing there with a man behind her I instantly recognized her as Haruhi, I had only talked to her a few times through video chat. "Haruhi!" I said jumping off the last three steps of the stairs and I ran over to the door and I stood besides my brothers. "Bailey!" Haruhi said hugging me suddenly. "Please tell me these two haven't corrupted you!" Haruhi said looking me over. I laughed. "I'm fine Haruhi" I said and I hugged her. "It's great to finally meet you" I said. "Yeah I'm really happy you're finally here!" Haruhi said. Someone cleared their throat. "Oh Bailey this is my dad Ranka" Haruhi said introducing me to the man that was with her. "Nice to meet you sir" I said shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you too and please call me Ranka" he said with a smile. "So who is already here?" Haruhi asked the twins. "Just you guys" Kaoru replied. The two finally stepped in and Hikaru closed the door.

"Haruhi why aren't ou wearing a swim suit?" I asked noticing she was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and flip flops. "I can't swim" Haruhi replied sighing. "You know what I am going to teach you" I said. "But first we need to get you into a bathing suit" I added dragging her up the stairs to my room. We walked in and I shut the door by kicking it with my leg and we walked over to the closet. She ended up choosing a one piece that was dark blue and was a halter top and the sides were cut off to reveal that side of her rib cage and her sides. She then chose a pair of short shorts that were black. "Perfect" I said as she examined her self in the mirror. "Let's go I don't want the twins to bug us while you teach me they might try to mess around and scare us" Haruhi said with a smile. "I'll kick their butts, sure they're my older brothers now but that doesn't mean I'm scared to kick their butts" I said almost laughing at the idea. We left and we walked down stairs and we went out to the back yard where I found my brothers chasing each other with water guns. And music was blaring while mom was bustling around with things in her arms and servants were following her and they had things in their arms too mom. The song suddenly changed to Commander by Kelly Rowland. I started to dance a little bit and I sang to it. Haruhi danced with me a little. "Hikaru, Kaoru you're friends are here!" mom shouted walking out of the house. Followed by a group of people, I ignored the people dancing with Haruhi having fun. "Bailey these are our friends" Hikaru said walking up to Haruhi and I. We stopped dancing still moving a little to the music. "This is Tamaki Suoh the "King" of our club. Kyoya Ootori the clubs treasurer or whatever you prefer to call it. Mitsukuni Haninozuka we just call him Honey and this is Honey's cousin Takashi Morinozuka we call him Mori though" Kaoru explained pointing out everyone. While standing behind Tamaki and doing air quotes when he said king. I almost laughed at that and I think Haruhi almost did too. "Hi everyone it's nice to meet you" I said with a smile. "Nice to meet you miss Bailey" Kyoya said. "Nice to meet you too Kyoya and please just call me Bailey or Bail since it's my nickname" I said shaking hands with Kyoya. "Bail-chan do you want any cake?" Honey asked with a cute smile. "Not at the moment but later yes" I replied smiling. "You shady twins better not corrupt this girls mind!" Tamaki said suddenly hugging me. "Milord you mind letting go of our little sister?" Hikaru and Kaoru said with dangerous looks. "I am not little!" I huffed with a frown. "And Tamaki can you please let go of me I can barely breathe!" I exclaimed trying to wriggle out of his arms. "Oops sorry princess" Tamaki said letting me go and he took my hand and kissed it. I frowned and took it from him. "Please don't do that its creepy" I said with a disturbed look as my brothers growled in protective annoyance. They looked like they were going to pounce on Tamaki and rip his head off. Tamaki suddenly ran away to a corner like place in the yard and he was hugging his legs and a gloomy aura was surrounding him. My brothers laughed hard while holding their stomachs. "That's our little sis for ya!" Hikaru managed to choke out through his fit of laughter. I rolled my eyes and I grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Let's go" I said glancing at the pool. Haruhi nodded. "Wait Haru-chan you're wearing a bathing suit! But I thought you couldn't swim!" Honey said suddenly jumping in front of us noticing Haruhi. "Bailey is going to teach me how to swim" Haruhi replied.

"Everyone into the pool!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled canon balling into the pool. I laughed at their idiocy. I took off my summer dress and I put it on a lawn char and I tossed my flip flops some where and Haruhi did the same with her flip flops and we walked into the pool slowly from the stairs. I had her sit on the stairs. "Have you ever done any kind of swimming before?" I asked. "Um I can doggie paddle. Kind of?" Haruhi said unsure. "That's good enough lets start with that in the shallow end" I said taking her hand and we walked over to the wall of the pool on the shallow end. "Okay can you show me how you doggie paddle?" I asked. She nodded and she moved away from the pool wall and she started to doggie paddle barely floating. I smiled it was kind of cute in a way to watch her try so hard to float. And no I'm not lesbian but I find a lot of things cute because I like to be observant plus it was her expression on her face showing how hard she was trying to float that was cute. "Haruhi you're trying to hard" I laughed at her expression getting serious. "I am?" Haruhi asked with a sudden changed expression that was surprised/ perplexed. I laughed again and nodded my head. It took a bit but I was able to teach her how to do a breast stroke and a back stroke and how to doggie paddle and float. As well as diving under water. The two of us were sneaking up on Hikaru and Kaoru pulling them under water. They freaked out until they saw it was us and they looked shocked to see Haruhi swimming. Haruhi and I looked at each other with a smirk. We surfaced when we heard a bell ring and mom yell. "DINNER!" We climbed out of the pool grabbing towels and I pulled my dress back on. And everyone gathered at two large tables and food was spread out like a buffet line. The grown-ups sat at a nice table discussing things. While the Host Club + me sat at a wooden rectangular picnic table with wooden benches attached. We were laughing and having a great time, Haruhi sat next to me on my left and Honey sat next to me on my right with Mori next to him. We were just talking about random things and laughing our butts off and we even got stoic Mori and the Shadow King Kyoya to smile and laugh a bit and they were real smiles and laughs not fake. "So Bailey how do you like Japan?" Tamaki asked with a smile. "It's amazing! I've always been a fan of Japan and I know I haven't left the house to explore yet but still it is amazing" I said smiling. "And I've been studying Japanese since I was five and self taught if I might add" I said proudly. "Wow that's awesome" Haruhi said. "Thanks. And I've always wanted to go to that one place called Harujuku where everybody dresses up in crazy awesome clothes and there are so many amazing stores there too" I said. "I've been hear my whole life and I've never heard of that place" Haruhi said. "Well then we'll have to change that one of these days" Hikaru said. Once we finished eating we all jumped into the pool together minus Kyoya that is. Ranka saw Haruhi dive under water and swim around and he flipped out excitedly or something like that. "OH MY GOD MY HARUHI CAN SWIM NOW!" He yelled with a big happy smile. Haruhi poked her head out of the water and looked at her dad. "Yeah dad Bailey taught me" Haruhi said with a sheepish smile. Ranka probably would have jumped into the water and he would have hugged her if he was wearing swimming trunks.

It was a bit later and the sun had set we were laying on a blanket on the grass staring up at the sky and we were all smiling as we pointed out constellations and new ones that turned out to be really funny things. "Who wants a sparkler?" Mom asked holding a box of sparklers. I bolted up first and I said. "I do, I do!" Mom giggled and she handed me one before using a lighter to light it. I laughed like a maniac once the sparks were flying on the fire work stick thing. I ran around with it drawing my name and my new friend's names. "We want one mom!" Hikaru and Kaoru said getting up. Everyone minus Kyoya and the grown-ups got one and music suddenly blasted and it played Can't hold us by Macklemore and we danced to it with our sparklers, twirling and whirling around. I danced free-style to it once my sparkler went out. Suddenly lanterns turned on there was Chinese lanterns everywhere around in the trees it was amazing! 'I think  
I am truly home now!' I thought as I kept on dancing with Haruhi joining me. We laughed going crazy with everyone minus Kyoya and Mori. "And all my people say, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah hey~!" I sang. "Here we go back tonight is the night we'll fight till its over so we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold like the ceiling can't hold us~!" I continued as the song ended. We all cheered, it was so much fun Haruhi and I hugged each other. "Kyoya were leaving now" Kyoya's father said with a stern voice. "Yes father" Kyoya said walking towards his father. "Bye Kyoya thanks for coming! You too Mr. Ootori!" I said waving at them. Kyoya waved slightly at me. "Good bye Bailey see you at school on Monday" Kyoya said as they went inside. "Haruhi we should get going too" Ranka said approaching us. "Aww does she have to Ranka!" I whined hugging Haruhi. Then it hit me. "Wait can she spend the night? It's a weekend right?" I asked. "Yeah please dad?" Haruhi asked. "Well its fine if it's okay with Yuzuha" Ranka said. I looked at Haruhi and we smiled. I grabbed her hand and we ran off to find my mom. We found her by the pool she was sitting a lawn chair. "Mom can Haruhi spend the night?" I asked. "Ranka said it was fine with him" "Sure that's perfectly fine with me" Mom said smiling. "Yes!" I said fist pumping. We then ran off to tell Haruhi's dad. "She said yes!" Haruhi said. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow have fun be home tomorrow before nine" Ranka said hugging Haruhi and giving her a kiss on her forehead like she was a little girl. "Dad I'm not a little girl!" Haruhi said pushing herself out of her dads grip. He sighed before smiling. "I know. Anyways see you tomorrow" Ranka said before going inside the house.

Once everyone else had left Haruhi and I went back up to my room. "Hey why is Haruhi still here?" Kaoru asked. "I thought her dad and her left a while ago" Hikaru said. "Nope she's spending the night" I replied as I opened my door. "Hey Bailey can I take a shower?" Haruhi asked. "Sure just let me get out my shampoo and conditioner for ya and body wash" I replied. I looked through my bag that had my toiletries inside and I pulled them out along with my favorite body wash that smelled like a mix between white jade tea and roses. It was an odd combo but it actually smelled really good well at least it did to me. It was called Secret Wonderland. I then gave them to Haruhi. "Here you may not like the body wash's smell if you don't I'll get you my other one that smells like coconut and pineapple" I said. She looked at it before opening it and she smelled it and looked at it like it was weird. "A little bit too odd?" I asked. She nodded; I smiled and dug through my bag pulling out my coconut and pineapple body wash. I tossed it to her. She caught it. "Um can I borrow some clothes since I don't have any" Haruhi asked. Luckily we wore about the same size clothes, I nodded. "Closets right there" I pointed at the closet door. When she opened it the light turned on and she was wide eyed. "This is freaking huge!" She marveled. "I know right? It's a bit too much for me" I admitted. She walked in and after a couple of minutes she came out with some clothing and she walked into the bathroom. I turned on the TV and it was just like a computer and you could use you're hands to control instead of using a remote if you wanted. I noticed it had Netfilx, I pulled it up and went to the Anime section and I found Soul Eater and I put it onto the episode I was on. The theme song instantly started up, it was the second and it was called Papermoon. I sat there humming to the song since I knew it pretty much by heart. Not to long after Haruhi came out in a pink large t-shirt and black and pink pajama shorts. I then hopped up pausing the TV. "You can put on what ever you want" I said. She nodded. I then walked inside of my closet and I looked around at pajama stuff and I pulled out a black tank top and these amazing black pajama bottoms that were fuzzy and they had the Batman symbol all over them. I left and I went into the bathroom. I undressed myself and I got in the shower turning the water on. After I was done I got out and dried myself off and I changed into my pajamas then I left the bathroom. I found Haruhi sitting on my bed watching an anime called Baka and Test I had actually never seen it before but I heard that it's a good anime. That I had yet to watch. That night was nice, Hikaru and Kaoru came in with bowls of Ice cream and we watched movies and anime all night long.

* * *

**Himitsu: So how's the first chapter? I like to make my first chapters longer. Anyways R n' R and I'll give you a cookie! **


End file.
